degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah-Becky Relationship
The brief relationship between Jonah Haak and Becky Baker is known as Bonah (B'ecky/J'onah). It formed at the beginning of Season 14 of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview Their interaction began in There's Your Trouble when Becky sees Jonah holding flyers for a band to join and grabs one so she can try out and avoid meeting her brother in prison. At the auditions, Becky is singing a messed up version of "Cherry Bomb" when Jonah interrupts her. He proceeds to tell her that she was perfectly in tune and all, but there was just something about her that wasn't right for the band. Becky is disappointed and angry at the same time and turns to leave when her stuff falls down. Jonah tries to help her, but Becky snaps at him and storms out, leaving her brother's note behind. Jonah later catches up to her, telling her that she wasn't mad at him but her brother and gives her back the opened note. He then convinces her to visit her brother to get that weight off her shoulders. After Becky's visit to her brother, she tells Jonah he was right. Jonah then admits that her "Cherry Bomb" performance was stuck in his head and says that they should do something together. The two start writing their first songs, which Jonah plans on performing during the opening mic at The Dot. After Drew convinced Becky that Jonah may have romantic feelings for her, Becky awkwardly attempts to leave the next practice early. Becky blurts that she has a boyfriend, but then Jonah reassures her that getting fresh with her is the last thing in his mind. Their performance at the opening mic turns to be a huge success. Jonah starts to bring up their previous conversation, but is then interrupted by Drew. Becky admits she has feelings for Jonah and they share a kiss and become a couple in Watch Out Now. They break up in The Kids Aren't Alright (2) when Jonah steals money from Becky's purse and she discovers he had a former connection with drugs. Season 14 In There's Your Trouble, Becky sees Jonah holding flyers for a band to join and grabs one so she can try out in order to avoid visiting Luke at the juvenile detention center. At the auditions, Becky is singing a messed up version of "Cherry Bomb" when Jonah interrupts her. He proceeds to tell her that she was perfectly in tune and all, but there was just something about her that wasn't right for the band. Becky is disappointed and angry at the same time and turns to leave when her stuff falls down. Jonah tries to help her, but Becky snaps at him and storms out, leaving her brother's note behind. Becky later tells Imogen about her audition and insults Jonah in the process. Jonah later catches up to her, telling her that she wasn't mad at him but her brother and gives her back the opened note. He then convinces her to visit her brother to get that weight off her shoulders. After Becky's visit to her brother, she tells Jonah he was right. Jonah then admits that her "Cherry Bomb" performance was stuck in his head and says that they should do something together just as Drew shows up. In Hush, Becky and Jonah are practicing their first song together. Becky gives ideas such as switching the two lines to give a better flow, which Jonah is impressed by. Becky really enjoys the release she gets from working on the song with Jonah. He suggests they practice again later in the day and invites Becky to sing at The Dot's opening mic, and she agrees right away. When Becky expressed her enjoyment in writing songs with Jonah, Drew grows jealous and remarks how guys and girls cannot just be friends. Drew implants the idea of Jonah having romantic feelings for Becky, which she tries to laugh off. During practice, Becky and Jonah continue working on their song. As Jonah was about to encourage her singing, Becky awkwardly says that she has to leave. She tries making excuses to leaving early, and suddenly blurts "I have a boyfriend." Jonah intelligently responds, "I have a houseplant." Becky confesses that she was worried that Jonah had other motives in addition to singing, such as "getting fresh." Jonah then explains that he isn't like the guy he used to be before, and that he is committed to God. He reassures her saying that getting fresh with her is the last thing in his mind. During the opening mic and The Dot, Jonah and Becky are a real hit, and receive great words of encouragement from Eli, despite this being Prodigal Spoon's first show. Jonah and Becky share a hug after the success. As Jonah was about to share something with Becky pertaining to the conversation they had earlier, Drew introduces himself to Jonah and promises not to get jealous over Jonah and Becky making music together. Becky and Drew reconcile and kiss, while Jonah appears uncomfortable in the background. As Becky drifts away with Drew, she glances back at Jonah, slightly smiling at her, and then exchanges a slight smile back to him. In Watch Out Now, Outside the school, Jonah approaches Becky, Imogen and Jack and says hi to them, with Imogen and Jack saying hi back to him before they all head into the school. Once inside, Drew and Clare take their cellphones before listening to the new principal tell them the new rules, Drew shows Becky and Jonah his hall monitor badge during the speech, after Becky makes a comment about rules keeping them from making mistakes she bails and Jonah is seen looking at her. Becky and Jonah give there proposal for a lunchtime variety show and when Drew starts asking inappropriate questions about their proposal they aren't impressed. Becky and Jonah are singing on stage together and then they introduce Winston on stage, they also watch his stand-up routine. They sing on stage again and everyone claps when they finish. Becky is happy they like them but Jonah thins it was all her and tells her she's amazing, they smile at one another. Becky thinks they should pack up the gear and Jonah agrees. Jonah gets in the middle of Becky and Drew's fight, Drew tells Jonah to stay out of this, Ms Pill interrupts them wanting an explanation, Drew lies and says he caught Becky and Jonah making out on the stairwell, Becky and Jonah both say he's lying and Ms Pill asks them to come in her office. Becky and Jonah come out of Ms Pill's office, Becky starts yelling at Drew saying they got detention for a week, their variety show got cancelled and we didn't even do anything, Jonah drags Becky away. Jonah says to look on the bright side really great songs get written in prison, Becky admits she lead Drew on when she really liked him but then she came clean, why is it whenever she follows the rules things get worse, Jonah picks up on the fact she said she liked him, Becky admits she does and she didn't kiss him when she wanted too because it wasn't fair to Drew but look where that got us, Jonah says its a riff off, I get in trouble for kissing you and I don't even get to do it, Becky says that would be a riff off and kisses Jonah, she also wanted to make Drew jealous, she puts her arms around him and they walk off together, happy with their new relationship. In Get It Together, At school, Becky and Jonah are singing a song together and when they finish they are both happy with it, Becky kisses Jonah, Jonah thinks they should get back to it, Becky is surprised he cares about the no PDA rule, Jonah says he doesn't he just wants to get the harmony down before the bell rings in a couple of minutes. Later, Becky and Jonah are in class when Becky asks him what he thinks about 2 guys together?, Jonah says he thinks its kinda beautiful but he's not gay, Becky says ok but why didn't you want to kiss me this morning, Jonah asks her if she knows what it means to be straight edged, it means I am abstinence from smoking, drinking, drugs and sex, Becky says she's not talking about sex, Jonah says from his experience if you're not careful that where kissing leads, Becky asks if he's had sex and with how many girls, Jonah says he's not a virgin and its best to leave it at that. Jonah takes her hand and says that's behind me, I'm abstinence now and I'm with you, Becky says yeah but you don't even want to kiss, Jonah says he wants to kiss her so badly all the time, Becky smiles saying really?, Jonah says but anymore than we did this morning and who knows what might happen, Jonah bails. In class, Jonah asks Becky if they are cool, Becky assures him they are and that just kissing is fine by her and that they'll be ready for their studio time later. Becky and Jonah present their assignment but when Becky accidentally shows her web history on the screen it reveals her bower history which shows all the sex sites she's looked at, leaving her mortified. At the studio, Becky and Jonah are laying down a track, Jonah puts down his headphones and thinks they are getting worse and wonders what's happening, Becky tells Jonah they need to talk about something and asks the recording guy to turn the mikes off and he does. Jonah asks if its about what he saw in his bower history today, Becky says kind of, I like you Jonah a lot and when we kiss I feel like I'm about to explode, Jonah says so just kissing isn't enough, Becky says she doesn't think so. Jonah says if he lets go with her he knows how quickly it can escalate, Becky says it doesn't have too, I'm not going to have sex until marriage you can trust that I'm not going to let it go that far, Jonah asks how far she wants it to go, Becky says she doesn't want to have that discussion here and tells Jonah that they should kill this take and talk about it after, Jonah agrees and kisses Becky, they start to do another take. In I Wanna Be Adored, they sing together in the cafeteria hoping to be one of the musical acts for the prom. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), in class, Jonah asks Becky how the hospital was, Becky tells Jonah that Drew was bugging her about their relationship, Jonah thinks Drew is just jealous, Becky says he kept saying you're not trustworthy, Jonah asks if she believes him, Becky says no of course not, Jonah says then who cares what he says, Winston asks them for there year book money and when Becky checks her purse her moneys missing and realizes someone stole it, she says she had her purse when they had coffee at the dot and all day except when she forget it in a patients room and had to go back and get it. Jonah asks if she thinks a patient stole from her and Becky says there's no-one else it could be. Later, In the school corridor, Becky see's Jonah give Zig her money and realizes he stole from her. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), In the garden at school, Becky finds Jonah playing his guitar, Becky tells him she saw him give Zig the money he stole from her. Jonah says he can't denies it because its true and Becky is angry that Jonah stole form her. Jonah grabs her hand and explains that he owed Vince some money and was scared of what he would do if he didn't pay. Becky asks if the money was for drugs in which Jonah confirms and this confuses Becky since he said that he was straight edged. Jonah said that he is now, but the money was from an old debt from before he met Becky. Becky asks Jonah why he didn't ask her for the money because she would have lent it to him and Jonah said that he didn't want her to see that side of him. In the hallway, Becky see's Jonah come out of the bathroom and asks if he was doing drugs in there, Jonah says no of course not, Becky asks him not to say it like its a crazy thing for her to think. Jonah says he promises he's not that guy anymore and Becky asks how she could know that and how she's to know the difference between the version that stole from her and the version she cares about. Jonah says he knows he is flawed but he's trying to be better and he needs her, Becky says she's sorry and Jonah says don't, Becky says that she can't and breaks-up with him before walking away from him, efficiently ending their relationship. Trivia *Jonah convinced Becky to visit her elder brother, Luke, in prison. *Becky directed her anger at Luke towards Jonah. *Becky's audition was stuck in Jonah's head. *Both are devout Christians. *Both are abstinent, though Jonah lost his virginity before he decided to become abstinent. *Both share a passion for music and enjoy writing songs together. *As of Get It Together, they had been dating for three weeks. Timeline *Start Up: Watch Out Now (1413) *Broke Up: The Kids Aren't Alright (2) (1422) **Reason: Jonah stole money from Becky for drug debt, and Becky could no longer trust him, even though he was trying to change. Rival Relationships *Drew-Becky Relationship Gallery Becky and Jonah.jpg Becky x Jonah.jpg Becky and Jonah hug.jpg Tumblr nghmtraTs21r5uoxco1 500.jpg Becky and Jonah.png Becky and Jonah 1.png Becky and Jonah 2.png Becky and Jonah 3.png Becky Jonah and Eli.png Becky Jonah and Eli 2.png 10431173_911368268873868_1515772047560556966_o.jpg 10431173_911368818873813_7320899008504781508_o.jpg 10454407_911368535540508_2183141245785851595_o.jpg 10469448_911368322207196_4914175789252838054_o.jpg 10697421_911367722207256_8870846262820112426_o.jpg 10830209_911368205540541_8174273937241972984_o.jpg 10835374_911368435540518_5655446696807949594_o.jpg 10872816_911367638873931_5665414567157246626_o.jpg 10872864_911367635540598_7056330386637947548_o.jpg 10873003_911367772207251_6959230155301869264_o.jpg 9ddd.jpg 21fff.jpg 1408-09-lde.jpg 1408-02-lde.jpg 11gg.jpg bbonah.jpg becky-upset-jonah.jpg 14b (2).png 14b (3).png Screen Shot 2015-07-15 at 2.41.51 pm.png|oh my god becky, remove yo self 11750629 1025787527431941 5301607456023391345 n.jpg 11218754 1025786020765425 7617424105399170458 n.jpg 11050682 1025786987431995 2246077491945532081 n.jpg 10685489 1025785794098781 1549423384530725012 n.jpg 20220 1025787520765275 5286210623566217810 n.jpg 11057516 1025787017431992 8459834913046249767 n.jpg 11753725 1025786084098752 1321085710870006117 n.jpg 11014846 1025786100765417 771089895921166544 n.jpg Snapshot 2 (25-07-2015 1-06 PM).png Snapshot 1 (25-07-2015 12-27 PM).png Snapshot 6 (25-07-2015 2-03 PM).png Rtgtgrtgrtrgtrtgrgt.png Rrttrgtrrgtrtrt.png Gtgrtrgtrgtg.png T44trtrttrrt.png Gtgttrgrtrtr.png Grtrtrtrrtgrt.png Trtrgrtrttr.png Snapshot 6 (31-07-2015 7-30 PM).png Snapshot 1 (31-07-2015 6-25 PM).png 1421_285029.jpg 1421_284829.jpg 1421_285129.jpg 1421_285229.jpg 1421_285329.jpg 1421_285529.jpg 1421_288329.jpg Normal 10915084 933919009952127 6001908054560073099 o.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 14 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts